tajemnice_domuanubisafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KT Rush
Kara T. Rush (również Campbell i Rutter) -''' jest prawnuczką Roberta Frobishera-Smythe i potomkiem jego mocy. Zarówno w książce jak i w serialu jest spokrewniona z Sarahą: '''KSIĄŻCE jest wnuczką Sarah Frobisher Grant i prof. George Granta natomiast w SERIALU jest wnuczką przybranego starszego brata Sary. Biografia Nowa uczennica w domu Anubisa, występująca w 3 sezonie (5 tomie) w którym musi pokonać ZŁO. Przyjaźni się z Eddiem Millerem odkrywają razem różne tajemnice. To ona rozdzieliła Nine i Eddiego że już nie wyglądali na parę. Wygląda jagby Nina i KT się nie lubiły jednak są przyjaciółkami, Pochodzi ze Stanów, a ściślej - z Pensylwanii. KT jest słoneczną, wytrwałą i czasami zadziorną amerykańską dziewczyną, która stanie się istotną częścią Sibuny. Rush jest prawdopodobnie protegowaną bogini Izydy jednagże z historii o jej pszodkach można wywnioskować iż była służacą Izydy która miała dostarczyć Osirionowi naszyjnik jednak on był zamknięty przez demony i ona sama pomogła wybranej więc w nagorde została w świecie ludzi. Dlatego KT wiele razy uratowała życie Ninie i to ona jej wysłała anonim o pierścieniach który napisał jej wujek. Dziewczyna posiada Naszyjnik Światła (podarowany jej przodkom) i jeden z kluczy Frobisherów-Smythów ( klucz z księżycem, który otrzymała od swojego umierającego dziadka - męża Sary). Jest prawnuczką Roberta Frobishera Smitha. Ona miała być ofiarą złożoną bogowi Ra w książce Zagadka Końca. Alchemik - ojciec Sophii chciał by córka zemściła się na Frobisherach-Smytha i na Horusie a oni mieli po swojej stronie Ra. W Legendzie Ptaków KT zaprasza Sibune do siebie do Pensylwanii i razem z nimi próbuje dowiedzieć się kto jest Starożytnymi Ptakami. W 9 i 10 tomach KT razem z resztą chodzi do szkoły w której teraz panują surowe reguły i tak jak wszyscy zastanawia się co takiego zrobili Fabian, Nina i Amber. Gdy czasy rządu Kentha Mashella się kończą, kończy się rówież strach i cierpienia a licealiści kończą szkołe. Jednak czy napewno zło odeszło? Może to właściwie początek? Relacje Fabian Rutter (5 książka lub 3 sezon-teraz; Mąż) Gdy Nina chwilowo zerwała z Fabianem, KT zaczeła siadać obok Fabian na śniadaniu. Po jakimś czasie Fabian zaczął bronić KT. Zaczeli więcej gadać. Gdy okazała się być prawnuczką Frobisherów on ją pocieszał. Parę mięsięcy później KT sama zoferowała pomoc Fabianowi z projektem. Gdy Denby kazała wyjść KT z klasy,Fabian się bardzo zaniepokojił gdy wyszła. KT i Fabian rozmawiają ze sobą przed prezentacją nagle całują się i Nina widzi ich lecz Fabian postanawia być z KT. Rok później bo tyle trwał ich związek KT za bardzo wtryniała się w życie Eddiego więc Fabian zerwał z nią. W 6 książce Fabian, KT, Nina i Alfie decydują się na te same studia geologiczne lecz później KT z nich rezygnuje później Nina przepisuje się na medycyne. Potem zerwali potem wzieli ślub i mieli córke. Nina wyjezdza i nie wraca więc po 4 lata Fabianwychodzi za Kare T. Cambell (KT) i mają synka. Niestety Eddie wraz z SIbuną odnajdują Nine i chodz Fabian obiecał że gdyby coś jej się stało nie ożeni się z inną. Fabian powiedział że nie wie którą żone wybrać więc Nina zmniejszyła mu wybór. Więc Kara, Fabian i Ron wyprowadzili się do położonego 500 m dalej domu. (Kabian) Joy Mercer'' ''(5 książka lub 3 sezon-teraz; przyjaciółka, współlokatorki, razem w Siostrzeństwie Anubisa) KT gdy po raz pierwszy spotkały się przyjmuje ją do domu uprzejmie. Joy przyznaje Patricia, że lubi KT i myśli, że jest "bardzo zabawna". KT lubi Joy i wszyscy dobrze o tym wiedzą. Potem Joy i KT mają krótką rozmowę o chłopakach. Patricia jest nie miła dla KT, Joy wspiera ją i przytula. Wydają się w dobrych relacjach. Eddie Miller (5 książka lub 3 sezon-teraz; specjalna więź, przyjaciele) KT ma szczególny związek z Eddiem, Eddie poznał ją wcześniej gdy miał wizje z nią. W serialu Eddie prosi o pomoc KT, w napisaniu listu od Niny dla Fabiana. Jeszcz Eddie mówi KT że ma dużo cech wspólnych z Patricią i że to dobrze. KT pierwszwgo zaczeła słuchać Eddiego nie Niny. KT potem mówi iż "Osirion" to super bohater. KT i Eddie lubią siebie, mają lepszą relacje niż KT i Nina. KT denerwuje się Eddie i innymi, ponieważ myślą, że jest ona zdrajcą Sibuny. Oni uratowali świat razem. Nina Martin-Rutter (5 książka-teraz; przyjaciółki) Nina ma wizje której widzi KT. Gdy KT zjawia się w domu Anubisa Nina i Eddie są mega zdziwieni. Kategoria:SIBUNA Kategoria:KT Kategoria:Kobiety